How the War Was Won
by Magelet1
Summary: Anyone else miss the darkings? They're baaaaaaaaack! I jsut wanted to edit this and let everyone know, I had the idea first! And they're back in 'Trickster's Queen! Check Tammy's website.


How the War Was Won  
by Magelet  
  
"Numair!" Daine sat upright in the chair that shed been sleeping in at Northwatch Fortress.  
  
The exhausted mage, seated at a desk nearby, looked up quickly, startled at his lover's urgency.  
  
"The darkings! That's how we can get information on Scanran movements and numbers! If we can get them here out of the Dragonlands, I'm sure that they'd help us and spy! Or at least Gold-Streak would, and he's sort of their leader, I think." The young woman stood and paced the room with growing excitement.  
  
Numair Salmalin stood, strode over to his girlfriend, and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "That's a wonderful idea Magelet!"  
  
"How could we get in tough with the dragons though? Kitten can't do it, can she?" Varilidaine Sarrasri's excitement dimmed a touch. "But wait! Do you think Ma or Da could? Or maybe they could ask Badger or Broad Foot? Or Queenclaw or some other god that we met?!"  
  
"Daine. Daine! Calm down! We'll just ask Jonathan. He's here." The tall mage referred to King Jonathan the III their, ruling knight, mage and friend. "There's also the possibility of a stormwing conveying the message." He mused aloud, making Daine grin.  
  
The Wild Mage and Black-Robe mage were lucky that the king was at Northwatch at the time, giving orders and making assessments. Using a little scrying spell to speed things up and figure out where they could find Jon, the couple sought out the monarch and located him in the library.  
  
Jon was in the library, sifting through matters of state and war when Daine and Numair burst in. Though he took being king very seriously, he was almost quite eager to have a distraction from the paper work, and looked expectantly at his guests.  
  
"Darkings!" Exploded Daine excitedly.  
  
"Darkings?" Echoed the king, lost as to what her pint may have been.  
  
"What she means it," Numair translated a little more slowly, "that if we could get Gold-Streak, Inkblot, and the other darkings, or any at all, to come here from the Dragonlands, then once more they could be out spies. They can infiltrate a lot faster and easier than humans or any other immortals, and report better and faster. "His dark eyes were alive, glowing with hope and excitement. "They could unlock doors that we never thought that we would see."  
  
"That is a marvelous idea!" Boomed Jonathan, grinning. "Do you really think they'll help us again? There were casualties last time."  
  
"Gold-Streak and Inkblot at the very least, I should think would help us, Jon." Daine replied. "It's really too bad that Jelly and Leaf are dead. I know that they would have helped. Leaf might have even thought it was fun, if he got to fly." She smiled sadly, remembering her foe-turned- friend.  
  
"Myles and Thayet will love to hear this idea! Myles has been tearing his hair out - what's left of it - trying to find reliable and quick ways to spy. Thayet has just been frustrated with the whole situation and loved the darkings once she figured out what they could do." The king stood and walked to the door. "I must go at once to Mindelan. Myles and Alanna are staying there right now. It's close enough to the battle for him, but not her." He smirked. "Besides, I hate paperwork."  
  
Once he was gone, Numair and Daine were once again left to themselves. "Do you think we can find a stormwing reliable enough? Sometimes we've had problems with loyalty, you know that." Daine asked Numair.  
  
The tall mage shrugged. "Let's take a walk outside. Even in a fortress they have nice gardens. Being in here almost makes the world seem drab, and when you have a wonderful idea, we do not want to waste it in here."  
  
Daine rolled her eyes. "You know, normal people don't talk like that."  
  
"Come on, you know you like it." He whispered in her ear, and brushed her cheek with his lips. 


End file.
